ZIM Music Video
by The Great Invader ZIM
Summary: This is a songfic with the song Cosmic Castaway. It sifts from ZIM's point of view, to Dib's, then sometimes ZIM's and Dib's at the same time.
1. ZMV1 : Version One

This was an idea that came to me

This was an idea that came to me. 

I apologize if this came to someone 

else first and I just haven't read it.

---Disclaimer---

I did not create ZIM, I merely write about him

And draw him. None of the other Invader

ZIM characters are of my creative mind, 

Meaning that they were not created by me,

And that I do not own them. I did not write

Electrasy's 'Cosmic Castaway.' Electrasy's 

Members, whoever they are, wrote it…. I think.

---Just a note: Certain bits of this are for 

certain characters. Now, on with the ZIM 

songfic, if it can be called that!---

_Lose my head to the chemical freeway _

{ZIM} ZIM's ship catapulted through space, heading for this place, 'Earth.' Only a great Invader such as he could conquer a planet full of these 'humans.'

_Comin' up on overload_

{Dib} Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Dib had heard the whole thing on his radio. He sat there for a moment. An alien…

_In a mystic new dimension _

_Purify and sanctify me _

{ZIM} ZIM gazed down at his new humanoid disguise: an Elvis-like toupee, and contact lenses.

_What, so I'm in no end game _

_Move my piece right off the board _

_Losing sure is easy so I am no more _

{ZIM & Dib} He sat down, spirit drained. He knew that over in the house, his nemesis was laughed his big, weird head off.

_But I'm not broken, in my dream I win _

{ZIM} ZIM imagined himself on top of his house, his cables surrounding the whole planet… himself laughing like the genius he was…

_In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway _

{ZIM} The daydream was blasted into bits as the alien realized that he was in Skool. Sigh… another boring day of inferior human teaching…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ _

_In my head I'm a chemical dreamer_

_{Dib} He remembered the times when he would just think about aliens, but now he had to expose one to the world… _

_Speed up to burn out mode _

_Comin' up in the 5th dimension _

_Beautify don't crucify me, yeah_

_{ZIM} ZIM's thoughts eventually brought him to a horrible scenario in which he was adrift inside a large pink tube, human scientists studying him.He quickly shook the unnerving nightmare away. _

_So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul _

_Losing sure is easy so I am no more_

_{ZIM and Dib} What is he planning? What new way will he try to beat me? His glare was returned with an equally focused glare. What was he thinking?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But I'm not broken, in my dream I win_

_{ZIM and Dib} Even after a million losses, he would still be ready! No way could he allow that…that thing to succeed! _

_And I take over, coz I'm no loser _

_And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop_

_{ZIM} Again daydreaming, ZIM blissfully imagined all humans at his feet, slaving away for him… _

_But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway _

_a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway_

_{ZIM and Dib} Ah…darn. Again, again, always again a plan had failed. 'Next time' was the only comforting dream. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I want but have not_

_Bad dreams, lust thoughts_

_{ZIM} Cursing that Dib underneath his breath, he storming into his lab, and was slightly comforted by the glow of the machinery. Failure would haunt tonight. Oh, yes. _

_In here with no pain, you hurt me again _

_And I want but have none _

_I should beat the alien _

_But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway _

_a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway _

_a Cosmic Castaway _

{Dib} Argh! Even here, in his own home, the pride-crushing stench of defeat by the alien drifted about Dib, filling his thoughts. 'Next time, ZIM,' he thought, 'I will have you!'

Forgive me if some parts are glaring wrong, for I have not yet seen the first ZIM episode at the time of writing this. I will make another version, one with things like this: 

[Flash to ZIM at Skool…]

Et cetera.

Anyway, I have had an idea inspired by an Internet Poll, if you can believe it. I apologize if someone else has written my new project already, but it seems that this would be fun to write so I am writing it.

…

AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU STINKBEASTS CAN DO ABOUT IT! A-HAHAHAHAHA! EVEN YOU, DIB! EARTHLING SLUG, BOW BEFORE MY MIGHT! 

Emmmm…. The End!


	2. ZMV2 : Version Two

Sorry if this is someone else's idea…

Disclaimer: Check Chapter One

_Lose my head to the chemical freeway_

__[Open to that scene in the ZIM opening with Zim in his VootRunner blasting through space]_ _

_Comin' up on overload _

__[Cut to the scene with Dib and his radio, listening]

_In a mystic new dimension _

_Purify and sanctify me _

__[Slide over to ZIM wearing his disguise for the first time]

_What, so I'm in no end game _

_Move my piece right off the board _

_Losing sure is easy so I am no more _

__[In a view divided down the center, ZIM and Dib both sit down, looking discouraged. They both start thinking of the other laughing away]

__

------------

_ _

_But I'm not broken, in my dream I win _

__[Go to the last bits of the opening. The cables surrounding the plant, and ZIM on top of his house]

_In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway _

__[Now we see ZIM daydreaming at Skool. He shakes out of it and sighs in digust]__

_ _

------------

_ _

_In my head I'm a chemical dreamer _

__[Flash to Dib in Skool drawing a picture similar to one with ZIM being dissect like in that episode….um…]

_Speed up to burn out mode _

_Comin' up in the 5th dimension _

_Beautify don't crucify me, yeah _

__[Switch to the flashes ZIM had when the UFO Cult from 'Saucer Morons' picked him up]

_So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul _

_Losing sure is easy so I am no more _

__[Now we see ZIM and Dib glaring at each other across the classroom at Skool]

------------

__

_But I'm not broken, in my dream I win _

__[The divided view again, with both Dib and ZIM looking determined]

_And I take over, coz I'm no loser _

_And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop _

__[ZIM daydreams about all the humans slaving away for him]

_But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway _

_a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway _

__[Shots of Dib and ZIM after their plans fail]

------------

__

And I want but have not 

_Bad dreams, lust thoughts _

__[ZIM storms up to the toilet, flushes himself down, and begins working at his computer, mashing the keys angrily]

_In here with no pain, you hurt me again _

_And I want but have none _

_I should beat the alien _

_But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway _

_a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway _

_a Cosmic Castaway_

__[Dib is explaining new ZIM methods to Gaz, who is playing her GameSlave. Then, later, Dib enters his room covered in some sort of goo. He grumpily sits down on his bed and glares at the wall]

------------

There. A new version. Anyway. 

Maybe I will use SmashMouth's "Who's There?" after I see the first episode. I need to see the whole thing before I can write anything about Conventia or Irk or other things like that.


End file.
